As is well known to those skilled in the art, nitro-compounds such as nitrobenzene may be reduced to amines such as aniline. The decreased use of butadiene in rubber compositions results in over-supply of this material; and this may be converted (by well-known dimerization processes) to vinyl cyclohexene.
It is known (Bin Din et al. Synthesis 1978 pages 23-24) that nitro compounds may be reduced to amines in the presence of hot liquid paraffin at 360.degree. C.-390.degree. C.